The present invention generally relates to medical devices. More specifically, the invention relates to a system for breaking up thrombi or plaque in a body vessel.
It is commonly known that constrictions in blood vessels can lead to heart problems and strokes. As a result, patients are generally advised to exercise and to maintain a proper diet to avoid these debilitating diseases. Nonetheless, opening constricted blood vessels has been a problem to the medical profession for many years. It has been proposed that catheters provided with rigid dilator devices or balloon dilators or heated balloon dilators be inserted in blood vessels to enlarge the fluid passageway in constricted blood vessels. Others have proposed the use of ablation catheters provided with a cutting device having one or more cutting edges to cut and separate the matter causing the obstruction from the wall of the blood vessel. Yet others have proposed using scoring devices to remove the matter. However, any of the aforementioned devices may cause physical trauma to the blood vessel.
Ultrasonic assisted medical procedures have been performed, for example, in liposuction to remove adipose tissue from humans or other animals. These procedures tend to be less traumatic to the patient than those employing a cutting tool such as a scalpel. The ultrasonic medical procedure is typically conducted using an ultrasonically vibrating cannula extending through a portal to a surgical site. The surgeon carefully manipulates the vibrating cannula to treat tissue to be removed while avoiding other bodily tissue such as muscles and body organs.